


clamor in my head

by sophiecognito



Series: gala and pal's xiv fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), hw field trip ensemble but estinien and alphinaud are more background, if you squint there's some ysayle/wol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecognito/pseuds/sophiecognito
Summary: There were too many beings inhabiting Galatea’s head, without counting her own.Or, a Mom, a Dad!dragon and his son, among others live in the Warrior of Light's head rent free. She tries to drown it out.
Series: gala and pal's xiv fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906081
Kudos: 6





	clamor in my head

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFxiv Write Event
> 
> Day 8: Clamor

There were too many beings inhabiting Galatea’s head, without counting her own.

Hydaelyn wasn’t enough, no. The Mother Crysta hummed under her skin the same familiar words and when she didn’t Galatea could recite them for her. Now muffled by one of the most recent headspace intruders, her murmurs were found in dreams instead.

Walking through Dravania, past the Tailfeather settlement, Nidhogg’s rage crooned in her ear. Like a crashing wave, its pull had grown the moment his father plucked Hydaelyn’s blessing. From the grit of Estinien’s scowl, he heard it as well, but it was their burden to bear. And, truthfully, she wouldn’t want to share any more than she did with her fellow Azure Dragoon. 

The last would curl around her neck, his claws needles on her shoulder. The Father of all dragons perched and spoke in an old tongue, but only to rile her up. Not very fatherly, in her opinion. 

Ysayle shot her a look, rather, her eyes settled where Midgarsormr observed the party as they trekked past a river to reach Anyx Trine. She had seen him before, back when she was Lady Iceheart and Galatea the Warrior of Light, but considering the company, she too held the secret. Galatea returned Ysayle’s expression with a grateful smile. 

The moon settled overhead before the sun fully set and Anyx Trine was too far out of reach. Camp was set up after a collective nod, a simple affair near one of the many ruins dotting the landscape. The question of food was next and what better position to be in, if only to avoid the inevitability of Ysayle and Estinien arguing. She didn’t need to add to the clamor in her head. 

“I’ll get us some fish,” Galatea said, already on her feet. 

“Shall I come with?” Alphinaud piped up, ever to please Estinien with his rugged set of nonexistent skills. 

“Hmm, better if you stay here this round.” Nidhogg’s rancor stoked the twinge of jealousy, to envy she would never have otherwise. Galatea reckoned she could kill Estinien, taking the Eye he held close to his heart to quiet his simmering contempt. But it wasn’t hers either, was it? No, she would offer it to its rightful--

Midgardsormr bit her ear. 

Ysayle started to rise from her sitting position, but Galatea shook her head, stifling the yelp of surprise. 

“It’ll be quicker if I go alone,” she insisted and with a wave of her spear, left the camp before she could catch Estinien’s retort. 

Galatea quickened her pace to a run to the river. Wind whistling, it did nothing to dampen the feeling. 

“Thou’s insistence shall not satisfy thy companions,” Midgardsormr, enjoying the dusk staining the sky orange, said. When she swiped at her shoulder, he took flight beside her. 

“I don’t recall asking you,” she snapped, yet he was right. Very fatherly of him. 

Her boots squelched as she reached her destination, ears perked to every noise except the ones in her mind. Undoing the clasps of her coat, she figured she should’ve done so before walking off. Now there was a risk of a stray creature snatching it up, or Midgardsormr doing so. Just as likely.

She rolled her tights over her knees, focusing on its rough texture, the shift of fabric and nothing else. Not even the fish she saw swimming in the river’s current. 

“Wat thou always so feeble ere Hydaelyn’s touch?”

“I’m starting to think Nidhogg takes after you.” She lifted her spear overhead, its tip ghosting over the water. His question smarted, poking at a self inflicted bruise; she had asked the same in sleepless nights. Nidhogg’s voice was not so much one but a deep rumble, a tidal wave of emotion that would sink any other. He had no reply, either.

Before, when Hydaelyn’s blessing protected her, it would only find purchase in her dreams. They had plagued her as she completed the dragoon training and had abated right after. That was, until Father of all Dragons, in his _infinite wisdom_ stripped it away. Now it whispered longing and hatred into her ear, a clamor for vengeance and his stolen Eye and every--

She thrust her weapon. She missed.

“Come on, I need only four,” she muttered and tried again. 

_Come on, hear, feel, think!_

The fish dodged her next attack. 

Galatea pursed her lips.

Kneeling down by the edge, she squinted at her opponents, her future dinner. Her weapon rested on her lap and she breathed deeply. Her mind buzzed too loud, louder than the insects settling on the other side. 

The fish scattered as she plunged her head into the water. Her ponytail bobbed before weighing down with water. Cold. Bitingly and deceptively cold. Dravania was still in winter and the water did not let her forget.

Perfect.

That was when she opened her mouth and _screamed_. 

Galatea screamed louder than Nidhogg, than Hydaelyn, than Midgardsormr. Louder than the beast slumbering in her, the Echo of people’s past. Only her voice would she hear. Reminded of old times when the world’s state had become unbearable after the Calamity. 

She hissed when someone grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and pulled her out.

“Galatea!” 

Tilting her head back, she gasped for air and discovered Ysayle. 

Her friend stood behind, her hand tangled in Galatea’s damp shirt, a look of confusion writ plain. 

“Y-Ysayle, hello,” she said through chattering teeth. Gods, out in the breeze, it was an unpleasant sensation. 

“This is how you fish?” she asked. Midgarsormr, once resting on top of her coat, vanished. The question in her pale eyes was another. 

Shaking her head, Galatea scrambled for an answer. “Spear fishing wasn’t working.” Among other things.

“Of course,” she said, smoothing Galatea’s collar in vain. Rivulets ran down her neck, past her shirt and what a right mess. “I’m not sure catching them with your mouth will work, either.”

Reaching back, Galatea placed her hand over Ysayle’s. She stilled. “No, it won’t.” 

“Or, attempting it by dusk?” The question got a chuckle out of Galatea. 

“Did Estinien tell you that?” She failed to sweep her bangs away, sticking to her forehead.

“We all thought the same.”

“Ah.”

Ysayle took that as an invitation to sit beside her. If the sky reflected the last vestiges of the sun, so did her eyes. Her brows knitted still, she regarded Galatea warily. 

“What--” Ysayle’s gaze flickered to the spear. “Will your answer be true if I ask?” Her perception warmed her as much as her frankness. Galatea wiped droplets from her face, yet she heard the constant drip of the ones in her ears. 

“I am not sure,” she said. She stared at the empty spot on top of her coat. “I want to.” _Especially with you_. Of everyone, she would understand, but Ysayle’s burden was heavy as is. 

“I see.” Ysayle pushed a loose strand of hair back. “Can I at least know why Midgardsormr bit you? I have never seen him act so,” Ysayle said.

“A poor attempt at helping me, believe it or not,” Galatea said, smiling. “Didn’t really work enough. He could’ve told me spear fishing in the dark wasn’t going to work.” 

“We have enough provisions for tonight. Perhaps tomorrow in the morning we can try,” Ysayle said.

The light faded into night and as the stars blinked into the firmament it was blessedly quiet.

“Yes. Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This became longer than I expected to, tbh


End file.
